dusting new adventures
by misteriosayuri
Summary: dusting leaves his team after the team treatment against him


Dusting new adventures

I do not own power rangers and avengers

some of the ideas are from DemonicAngelGREED

prologue

Dusting was sad because the rest of his team expulsion him of the team joust because he abandon his mission when they were in trouble and were a abut to die and they did not try to hear his explanation for what he did what he did and joust kick him out the only one who hear him was his sensai and he was disappoint with Tori,Shane,Hunter,Bleak, and Cam since they new that dusting would have done something like what they were accusing him of he went to talk to sensai since he did not what to deal any more with the insults and of bean ignore by his friend if he can call them that with all the things that happen.

Taking a calming breath he started down the opposite direction of the hallway until he was standing in front of his Sensei's office, and he began to think about everything he had to say, sinc his own emotions straight he no longer need to talk about what he needed, he knew what he was going to do he just had to pluck up the courage and confidence and say what he needed to say.

"Dustin will you be entering or will you be standing outside my office all day?" Sensei's voice rang out startling the earth ninja from his inner musings. "Because if you're not coming in I'd rather you stand slightly to the left of my office so you don't block the door"

Chuckling to himself Dustin entered the warm office and gave his Sensei a smile, he always like his sensei he had a good sense of humour-once you found it that was. "Caught me" he said before sitting down opposite the elder ninja.

"That I did" Sensei said smiling at his newest earth master "Now what is on your mine young Earth child?"

Dustin swallowed, he loved that name, it made him feel just that little more connected to his element and it was almost like an affectionate term coming from the grand master. "I wish to speak to you about my position as a ranger " he said nervously.

"Yes what is it?"

Looking down at his hands Dustin knew he had to get this over with quickly and took a deep breath hoping it would give him to courage to do what he needed to "I wish to leave my ranger position" he said seriously "I do not believe that I should be a ranger. '' he said since his team mates do not what him with them

"I understand" Sensei said sadly " I should have seen this coming from the treatment your team mates are given you " he sighed and looked into Dustin's eyes "You are a great ninja Dustin and I thought that by Tori and Shane's sides you would be a great ninja and ranger because you were friends before bean rangers but I was wrong, watching you this last week has shown me that your destiny lies beyond this academy"

Dustin smiled at Sensei and made the wind academy sign of respect "Thank you Sensei" he said as his voice suddenly choked up "Not just for letting me leave but...for everything it's been an honour" he said standing up to bow to his sensei.

"Ah young Dustin it is I who have been honoured to have you as my student-despite your bumpy beginning" he said giving his earth ninja a wink.

Giving his sensei a big grin Dustin left the office and took a deep breath as the weight that he'd been carrying around since becoming a ranger himself lifted off him. Looking down at his watch his eyes widened when he saw the time, he had an assignment due in two days and he wasn't even close to finished. "Shit!" he whispered and disappeared in a bright yellow streak.

Appearing in his bedroom Dustin quickly changed from his ninnja outfit and his comfortable black shirt and sleeveless yellow zip up hoodie and blue jeans before he pulled out his course book and notebook. The assignment wouldn't take him long especially because of the topic so he decided to do it out in the empty living room so that he could listen to some music while he worked.

When he entered the sitting room he felt a big grin find its way on his face when he saw the various text books and his sleeping Laptop scattered around the room, he didn't really need all of them but It was like when he first got involved in motorcross once he started reading up on it he just couldn't stop and so he had gone out and got all the different books he could. Putting his things on the couch he walked over to the stereo and selected his mix CD before he seated himself to begin work.

This is some thing his team mate do not know abut him he like to study and he is proficient in creating thing and he have a uncle tony in loss angels he know that his uncle is iron men and that he is team mate of Thor , Captain America, Hulk, Black widow, Hawk eye but he also make shore that his uncle do not find about the power rangers identities and his treatment in school since he knew his uncle can close the school because he is one of the most richest persons in the world and dusting was his only living relative and he want for dusting to have the best and have a normal life that why no one know of him except Happy his bodyguard/chuff er and Jarvis his super computer now that he is not one of the power rangers he plan to continue college and visit his uncle in New York and spend some day with him and maybe try to harness his earth element so if he is needed one more time he can help his team ones again or others that need his help.

Hey what do you think good bad gime your opininion also this is goin to be mpreg and here is the poll for the paring

tommyxdusting

androsxdusting

zhanexdusting

trenxdusting

also can you send a idea for the title since I'm not good with them


End file.
